


your demons run wild (in the city of angels)

by drmroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Light Angst, Winter, death is personified !!, mark lee is adorable and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses
Summary: Mark, a rule-abiding, lawful good demon meets Donghyuck, mischievous, havoc-wrecking angel while on a mission to subdue death.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 43
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	your demons run wild (in the city of angels)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baridalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/gifts).



> title is based off the song la la lost you by niki!! it's such a beautiful song,, and the acoustic version is just....gorgeous i love her voice!!

Donghyuck wants to laugh.

The boy standing across from him is nothing but a little boy practically, wide-eyed and nervously jiggling his leg in place.

 _This is the one? The one who's supposed to defeat Death with me?_ Donghyuck scoffs. He doubts the boy can even say a full sentence without stuttering. No words have been uttered yet, but there's something telling in the pink sweater he wears, or the way he looks all around the room, but never directly Donghyuck. 

“Well,” Donghyuck clears his throat, “Let's get started.” A nod from the other agrees with him, and he takes a deep breath. 

“Lucifer told me that Death is trying to keep this one soul with him; apparently someone he believes is his true soulmate. He won’t let them go to hell, and well, we all know that doesn’t really work out.” Donghyuck winces.

Another nod. Donghyuck begins to wonder if this boy can even speak. 

“Do you wanna take my car, or do you have some trusty vehicle that you’d rather use?” Donghyuck is sarcastic, but still, he edges closer to Mark, hoping to hear something more than just silence.

“My motorcycle can fit both of us; plus it can’t be stolen, I guess.” Mark fumbles through his words, but the resonating pitch doesn’t leave Donghyuck’s ear. Mark’s voice is delicate, and natural, like a waterfall just before descent.

“Okay, well, let’s leave now then; the faster we finish, the better it is for the both of us.” Donghyuck makes a movement towards the door, but Mark stops him.

“Before we get started…” Mark trails off, and Donghyuck nods in encouragement. “I want you to promise me that we won't be doing anything illegal in Saint’s name.” Donghyuck scoffs at the sound of a promise under the Angels. Does he really look like that kind of a person? Mind you, he might just be a reckless, fire blazing type of angel, but Mark doesn’t need to know that...yet. 

He rolls his eyes, and opens the door nevertheless. "We don't have time for unnecessary chit chatter." Mark opens his mouth, but then sighs. He says nothing and promptly heads for his motorcycle.

Donghyuck would protest on a normal day to getting on something so _pink_ , but he just wants to climb back into bed, and so, he leaves it be without a second word. The daylight seems to cast another layer on Mark; he’s practically glowing. On the other hand, Donghyuck slouched deeper into his seat. Daylight is exhausting.

———

Donghyuck is exhausted as they walk around the warehouse with the only thing to keep them company being the sounds of their own footsteps; the silence seems to weigh the greatest. They’ve crossed the bridge, and their feet seem to sink with every step they take. If Donghyuck had to guess, he would assume that it’s the fate for those trekking closer to Death, feeling numb all over with blurry eyesight.

It’s been an hour, and yet, they’re nowhere close to their goal. Feeling completely useless to his bones, Donghyuck drops to the floor of the giant warehouse.

“We should get some rest; maybe we’d be able to find what we’re looking for after some rest.” He suggests, and Mark shrugs, but opens his backpack and places two simple rugs onto the floor.

Donghyuck’s staring up at the single window in the middle of the warehouse, looking up the pale glow of the moon. It seems to wane and grow with every single second, and he finds himself transfixed to the moon.

Next to him, Mark is shifting his blankets rapidly. He’s bringing them closer to his arms, shifting around. 

“Mark.” Donghyuck says in a whisper, not wanting to completely startle the other. “Is everything okay?”

Mark stops moving. “I guess...I’m just not used to sleeping in a such a cold area, on a hard floor.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Why didn’t you say that earlier? Here, stand up.” At Donghyuck’s insistence, Mark does just that as Donghyuck rearranges their blankets so that only one blanket needs to lie on their backs while double the amount can lay across both their bodies. Grinning at the sight of Donghyuck’s make shift bed, Mark gets back in, and begins to sleep soundly as Donghyuck sleeps right alongside him, slowly bring his arms to wrap around the other.

They walk up, and the sun is blazing bright above their heads. Donghyuck blinks hazily, and he looks to his right, finding Mark still cuddled up against him, eyelids slowly fluttering to an open. Donghyuck’s heart pulses and curses the way pretty boys are able to easily captivate him. 

When Mark opens his eyes, Donghyuck averts his eyes, pretending as if he hasn’t been just staring for no reason. Mark yawns and stretches, poking Donghyuck in his side subtly. 

“Someone’s behind us.” He whispers as Donghyuck draps his body down as if to smooth down the blanket.

“Indeed, there is someone behind you,” booms a voice behind them with snarl in their voice. “And he’s angry to be so rudely interrupted.

Mark springs to his feet, bowing until his head hits the ground. “Death! How are you?”

Death snarls, and moves closer to him, while Donghyuck tries to find something in his bag to subdue him with. He catches Mark’s eyes, and prays that he’ll understand that the best thing he can do right now is run. 

But Mark doesn’t move. He stands straight and still, and starts making conversation with Death. “Lovely weather we’re having right now, isn’t it?” Mark gestures to the window, and while Death is momentarily distracted, Donghyuck drags Mark behind a set of shelves.

“What are you doing?” He hisses to Mark, who raises an eyebrow. 

“Why are we hiding?” He asks instead, completely missing Donghyuck’s question.

“We need to trick him into a trap; when he finds us, you run that way, and I’ll run the opposite.”

“But-” Just then, the shelves in front of them disappear rapidly. Donghyuck pushes Mark the other way as he runs away.

"Not too fast," he bellows, and Donghyuck tastes fear as he sprints towards the shelves and shelves that can block him from Death.

He pauses, hands on his knees, and tries to come up with a plan. He'll find a way to come from behind Death, and trap him. He'll charge into battle, distracting him. He'll-

"Oh, little angel," Death taunts. "I have your partner in my grasps." All rationale leaves Donghyuck's body, and he charges out, unarmed and unprepared.

Mark stands, luckily not unconscious yet, under a metal net. 

All of Donghyuck's determination leaves him at this moment, and he wonders if there's a way for him to hide.

Death throws an arrow at his way, and the only thing that's keeping him alive is pure and sweet adrenaline. He jumps onto a bridge and, while Death tries to look for him on the other side of the room, jumps atop his head, throwing a net that latches onto the floor, trapping Death.

With Death currently ensnared, Mark's traps releases him and Donghyuck runs towards him.

Astonished, Donghyuck jumps into Mark’s arms. 

“Holy shit!” He bursts into laughter, and hears Mark do the same into his shoulder.

The god coughs behind them, “you must be forgetting something,” his voice is sweet, and it croons at the two, who raise suspicious gazes at Death.

“No silly net will stop me.” He raises his hands, and the net vaporizes on the spot. 

He snaps his fingers, and a sword appears by his side. “Now,” he says with grit in his voice, "let's play.” 

"Wait!" Mark pleads. 

"What if you took me and gave the human back?' Mark points at himself, and Donghyuck doesn’t even have to think.

“Absolutely not.” He yells, and Mark sighs.

“Donghyuck-”

“-You cannot go with him. I forbid it.”

“Donghyuck-”

“-that would be completely craziness for you to do so no, no, no.”

“Donghyuck-”

“It’s not happening.”

“Donghyuck!” Mark yells, and something snaps behind his eyes. “Our mission was to get the human out safely. Let him have his fun for now, take the human, and tell our higher-ups what happened.”

"But, you can't do this." Donghyuck can hear a whine in his voice and he doesn’t care. “I need you. I don’t want you to be in his grasp.”

Mark ignores him with a grimace on his face. 

“Do you accept?" 

Death chuckles with venom in his voice. "Since it causes your devil friend over here so much pain, I guess, I shall."

Another snap of the fingers, and Donghyuck’s standing out in the icy cold with an unconscious human draped across his shoulder. 

He looks back to the warehouse, but it’s no longer there. The best Donghyuck can do, at this point, is take Mark’s vehicle home. 

The motorcycle won’t start for him. Somehow, that single little details knocks Donghyuck down five pegs. 

How can he ever go back and face the Angel? He lost his partner, didn’t subdue Death and can’t even figure out how to get home. 

But worst of all is the fact that he’s lost Mark.

He’s gone with Death to who knows where, doing who knows what. When Mark comes back, who says that Mark will even want to talk to him anymore? 

If he comes back, that is.

The snow is bitter and cold, and Donghyuck ignores the feelings of desperation that course through his body.

In the midst of his sorrowstorm, a familiar taxi cab pulls up. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun sit in the front, and Donghyuck drags the limp body into the seat behind the driver.

He remains silent, no matter how many questions they ask him. This whole day has been too shocking for him, and he traces the window mournfully, wondering where Mark is.

—————-

Three months later, Donghyuck is sorting through his mail on the kitchen counter when he hears the front door open. 

“Hey!” He says absentmindedly, waiting for Chenle to pass him by with light steps that require a twirl or two within them.

The steps are different this time, more heavy on the floor, almost dragging, and Donghyuck looks up, finding...Mark Lee standing with a bouquet of flowers.

Donghyuck can’t believe it’s him standing across from the table. _This is a dream_ , he tells himself, _or a nightmare, really._ The sob in the back of his throat is suppressed as he draws back two steps. “You can’t be here. You’re dead.” He murmurs to himself, half hysterical.

The boy on the other side doesn't even seem bothered, merely taking two steps closer to Donghyuck, as if he isn’t being death glared down. And that's how Donghyuck knows it's all real. That's how Donghyuck knows that this is his Mark.

"Listen Donghyuck-" 

"Save it!" Donghyuck snarls, and he's throwing himself at Mark, arms out. The blush on his cheeks are evident, and the glow of his skin seem eluscent. 

He presses a kiss to Mark's forehead. 

"You are," he says, "one of the most idiotic devils I've met."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a rule-abiding, lawful good demon meets a mischievous, havoc-wreaking angel and they have to work together to overcome some threat or barrier despite their conflicting morals because they’re the last hope
> 
> dear lil, your prompts were absolutely fantastic!! i wished i had the time to write all three. thank u for giving me such amazing plots to work with and write. 
> 
> this honestly was so much fun to write :) i've never written anything in the sense of a heroic plot so...i hoped you liked it!
> 
> happy dreamxmas <3


End file.
